Secret Santa Maximum Ride style
by XxiheartmaxridexX
Summary: Max and the flock decide to stay at Ella and Dr. Martinez's house for christmas. They also decide to play Secret Santa, but Max wants to confuse it and lies, tricking most of the flock and eventually pairs up with Angel to try and work it out.
1. Chapter 1

**first off: unfortunately i do not own maximum ride :'(**

**second: this idea came to me when me and my firneds did a secret santa and i was the one that completely confused it all because my friend daisy told veryone who she had apart from two people so i decided i would make it harder for everyone to guess who had who. i had each person believing a different thing about who i had to the next. it was HA-larious :D and no one suspected a thing! i'm just an amazing lier. :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**anyway, enjoy. and remember to review. thankyou. :)**

Maximum Ride secret santa

Chapter one

Max

It was a couple of months since we flew away form the school that we would have been going to, if we hadn't flown off and left it all behind.

Personally I prefered it this way. I am just so happy. We're safe, warm, dry and away from anything that could kill us – besides ella's pogo stick – but I don't think that really counts.

If you hadn't already guessed, see above, we – me and the flock that is- are staying at Mom and Ella's house.

The government don't know this yet, so shhhh. We are staying there because the voice was silent after telling me to go save the world. Because of this, I had no clue what I was meant to be doing. So as the lazy avian- american I am, I flew back to Arizona [after a couple of days of hard work – well, lying on a beach and relaxing] and Mom insisted we stayed until christmas. I accepted this irresistable offer - out of the kindness of my heart and so we here we are now. Laying back and relaxing – doing as we please, seeing as the school, Itex and the Uberdirector are all gone! Lets just say I can resist anything but temptation.

I'm really excited. It's 23 days until christmas. And the goose is getting fat. Quite literally, well if you count Total as a goose.

Ow.

Don't ever offend your regular talking dog. It's not pretty. Scottie's are deadly. I won't be surprised if I wake up with bruises in the shape of pawprints all over my face!

Anyway as I was saying. It's nearly christmas. Yay!

I can't wait. Christmas was never a really big thing for us seeing as for the first 10 years of my life, christmas was spent hunched up a dog crate, size medium! No one ever gave me present nor mince pies. [much less told me what christmas even was!]

But as you know when we escaped we learnt about things – like christmas –from the ever-loved, over-used, and most of the time freaking slow-at-working internet! So now we are staying at Mom and Ella's house. Cool huh?

They decided we would spend christmas with them and have like a proper traditional christmas dinner and present opening and stuff. And Mom suggested we did a secret santa, so we did.

Hehe.

This is going to be so fun. I've never done a secret santa before, neither has any of the flock and we're doing it with Ella.

"I don't see why I can't do it..." came a whine from under the table. Total.

He wanted to do it but then Gazzy so rightly pointed out "How would _you _buy some one a present and anyway you couldn't keep a secret to save your nine lives"

This earned him pawprint shaped bruises all over his face aswell.

"Besides dogs don't even have nine lives! You're thinking of cats" Fang said while smuggling a smile.

"Filthy animals! How you could think that I had nine lives! Tsk!" Total retorted.

"Well you wanna find out if you have nine lives?" Gazzy threatened. "We could throw you of a cliff if we wanted to"

Total merely replied "I would then just stretch my wings and fly! So ha!"

"Please" gazzy snorted "You can't even use those little goofy chicken wings"

Angel squealed in indignation, through a mouthful of spaghetti.

I held up my hand and, whilst brushing bolognaise crumbs off my shoulder, said "Guys stop. Gazzy I know you're only joking but still just enough. Okay?"

I got mumbled responses and then I sent them to bed. It was late and I had a shower and relaxed, not having to stay up on watch.

The next morning we got up and did the draw for who was getting who in the secret santa.

Ella brought down a paper bag and put ripped up bits of paper in it with our names on them.

I was the oldest so I had to pick first. I reached in and took out the bit of folded up paper.

I glanced at it and shrugged. Everyone looked at me expectantly but I kept a completely straight face. Secretly I was really happy with who I got because this person was so easy to buy presents for.

"Guys remember don't tell anyone who you've got and don't ask anyone and don't work it out either. Well, try not to!"

Iggy, being the next oldest chose next. He picked his bit of paper out and said "Uh guys one problem. I'm blind"

"No Iggy thats okay, I'll read it for you!!!" Total scrambled up unto Iggy's lap and put his paws on the bit of paper. We all sat in polite silence for about five minutes –I kid you not – until Gazzy snapped in frustration "You can't even read can you?"

Before a big fight started I said to total in a soothing voice "Of course you can read Total now you go ahead and don't let us interupt you, I understand how hard it can be"

"It's only one freaking word" muttered Gazzy. I scowled at him and so did Angel. I'm sure Gazzy really doesn't like Total. Hmm.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Total. Angel looked concentratedly at Total then at me and I thought of her skill. "No using skills guys. That's the rules."

"Okay, okay. But you should know Total read it out wrong. Iggy doesn't have Nudge, Max does!"

"Angel!" We all screamed at her [including Total] "We know what you're going to do, you're going to read everyone's minds and ruin it. You can't read everyone's minds –or control them for that matter." I added.

Ella sighed and said "Pick again"

I sighed too and glared at Angel and put the slip back into the bag. I had had nudge.

I picked out of the bag again. Yes! Good. I got a really good person. Ella looked at me strangley and I ignored her trying not to give anything away.

We all picked then ripped up the paper [to hide the evidence] and then we set off to the movies. And that pretty much sums up the day for you.

Who was my secret santa?

Like I'm gonna tell you.

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! **PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON**. GO ON PRESS IT!!!!!! IT _**ITCHES **_TO BE PRESSED. :D

thankyou all that do review. the loves a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fang 

We picked again. I got Gazzy. I had an idea forming in my head of what I was going to get him as a present. And let me tell you it was not food! I guess you've probably heard [appropriately enough] about Gazzy's .......unfortunate occurances. But I guess it's not hearing them that's bad, it's more the smelling of them! I won't go into anymore detail. I have mercy.

Iggy

After we picked again, because of Total's lacking in reading skills I got Mrs Martinez to read it out for me. I got max. I had no idea what to get her. I didn't know what she liked. She was changing quite alot..... maybe I should ask Nudge or Angel........or perhaps Fang. He might know what she likes as he pays so much attention to her all the time. It's so obvious that he loves her, even to me and, heck, I'm blind!

Nudge

Oh my god!

What on earth do I do? I have Iggy. Of all people. What the heck do I get him?!?!?!?!?

I have no freaking clue what he likes.

Help me.

Ella

I have fang.

Great.

He is the only person in Max's family that I don't know much about. Even Max doesn't know much about him.

He's so quiet all the time. Hmmm.

Well, I suppose I could just get him some black clothes........but I don't know what size he is. If I ask him, he'll guess straight away......ugh! what should I do?

Angel

I know they told me not to read minds but I can't help it. Okay... they told me not to read everyone's minds...so that means I _can_ read like... 3 of them and then I can figure it out without breaking the rules. Hah!

Okay so I know I have ella. Oh here comes ella, who does she have? I focused in on her thoughts and found a name. _Fang._ Okay and Max is there aswell. I focused in on her thoughts aswell. _Angel. _Ooh! That's me! From now on I will promise not to read anyone's minds. Otherwise I won't be surprised when I find out what max had got me.

gazzy 

why did I agree to this? Forgetting only at the last minute that I CAN'T KEEP SECRETS!! We were sitting around the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Thoughts were raging through my head.

I have to tell someone.

No, but I can't

I have to tell soemone.

No, but I can't

I HAVE TO!!!

I looked up to see Angel looking at me oddly. I glared at her and sent the thought _get out of my head – you're cheating!_

She took a gulp from her glass and Max looked down at her disapprovingly.

"Remember Ange, no cheating"

It was almost like Max was a mind reader - she knew us so well.

"yeah!! Max said you can't use your skill!"

Angel spluttered indignantly " I didn't do it intentionally, your thoughts were just so loud. It actually hurt my head!"

Five heads turned towards me and I blushed and looked down. I peeped through my blonde hair to see Angel and Iggy looking at each other and then Iggy started laughing – so I guess they just had a mind conversation about what I was thinking about!

"I'm going" I got up, scraping my chair noisily and trudged upstairs.

I heard Max's voice drifting up the stairs. Something about no cheating and how Iggy and Angel were being mean. I sighed.

Later on in the day I was sitting next to Iggy on the sofa trying to join in with his conversation with Ella. They were talking about stuff I didn't really understand – work Iggy had done at the school in Virginia. They were discussing boring things and I decided to chip in about my days at school. Iggy and Ella looked polite but I could tell they weren't interested in what I had to say. Ella's intentive eyes went back to looking at Iggy's face longingly and Iggy begun to imitate his teachers in funny voices. Ella laughed and gazed at him fondly – he was aware of the laughter but not of the keen eyes raking over him. I was starting to get slightly annoyed with them, they were going all lovey-dovey and besides, imitating people was my job. I wasn't used to people laughing at someone else – it was my job to entertain – and having it differently hurt my feelings. My mind began to wander back to the secret santa.

Suddenly, with no warning I blurted out "I have Nudge for secret santa"

Both of them just stared at me.

"Oops"

"Ga-zze-yy" They both moaned, making the word three syllables.

"Don't tell her" I begged.

Iggy snorted " And you said Total couldn't keep secrets to save his nine lives. Looks like your down to eight Gazzy. Oh yeah, how pefect eight's your age!"

I was nine soon! "Promise you won't tell!" I repeated feircely.

Iggy held up his hands, still laughing and said "okaaay okay. Sheesh!"

I looked at Ella and she nodded and then her attention was soon recaptured by Iggy.

I shuffled out of the room. I bumped into Fang on the stairs.

He peered down at me, I noticed he had grown and then he said " You okay?"

"I HAVE NUDGE!!"

He stared at me. Oh bum. Not again.

And so the whole scene was repeated. Me jumping up and down and begging him not to tell anyone and him teasing me about what I had said to Total. I sighed. And walked off down the corridoor to my room. as I closed my door, I heard the one next to mine open and I heard Max, Nudge and Angel walk off. Then my door opened and Angel poked her head round.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't you ever insult Total like that again so hypocritically! And no I didn't read your mind before you say anything! I overheard you, luckily Max and Nudge didn't." And with that she stormed out of my room shutting the door, but not before Total could poke his little pink tongue out of his furry face.

I rolled over onto my stomach. This would test _their_ secret keeping abilities. They would have to keep the fact that I have nudge, from .....nudge.

**REVIEW. **please. _pretty_ please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gazzy 

Just before dinner I came downstairs to the living room, the TV was on but I could hear many voices. I went in and sat down on the floor in front of Max. All 6 heads turned towards me. Oh no. They told.

"Gazzeyy...." Nudge begun. "Why did you tell Iggy, Angel, Fang and Ella who you have and not me and Max? Will you tell me now who you have?"

I almost cried with relief. So Nudge didn't know. Yet.

"Nope" I said popping my lips on the 'p'.

Nudge's face fell.

" I know you have either me or Max otherwise you wouldn't have told everyone but us!" she said.

I was trying so hard not to tell her. But I think I could manage keeping the secret now that I've told quite a few people already. I concentrated hard on the TV.

Max

I just had the best idea ever! I was going to trick Nudge!

"Max, I bet you Gazzy has me. That's why he won't tell me and I bet you he'll tell y-

I cut her off. "No Nudge, I know he doesn't have you" I was vaguely aware of the others listening intently.

Nudge said "What? Why?"

"because I have y-

I then clapped my hand over my mouth over-dramatically and I thought for a moment I had overdone it but she totally bought it.

She started babbling about how she knew it was me all along and how she had wanted it to be me.

I smiled to myself but Gazzy, at my feet, turned to look at me in confusion [which confirmed to me who had nudge]. I put my hand on his shoulder in the signal we had, two fingers out, meaning 'wait'. He saw this and nodded almost imperceptively. He wasn't the only one who saw, Fang, Angel and Ella saw it too, understood, and didn't say anything.

Iggy couldn't see but he im guessing he saw [or more appropriately heard] right through my lie and just stayed quiet about it, and he stared intentively at the TV screen that he couldn't see.

Of course Nudge, being Nudge, didn't notice anything and just kept up her mindless ranting. I sighed. It was just too easy.

Total got up and muttered something that sounded like "No one being able to keep secrets around here". I saw Gazzy's narrowed eyes follow him out the door and Angel watching Gazzy with one eyebrow quirked up. I surpressed a giggle.

**REVIEW. **please. _pretty_ please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max

When everyone finally finished putting their plates in the dishwasher and I was finally alone, Gazzy cornered me.

"What were you doing? Telling Nudge that you had her? You can't have her because I do and Fang, Iggy, Ella, Angel and Total all know that! So yeah, what the heck are you doing?" Gazzy hissed at me in all one breath it seemed.

I checked behind my shoulder and then whispered "Okay if I tell you, you have to keep this secret. Okay?"

He nodded looking slightly wide-eyed then I carried on. "Okay basically I didn't want to ruin it this early on so I decided to bluff to Nudge, Okay? I really have Fang and Fang has Angel and Angel has you and you have Nudge and Nudge has Ella and Ella has me" I completely made it up on the spot but he seemed to believe it and he asked with slightly an awed voice "How did you work it out so fast?"

"well Jeb trained to me to do problem solving and I now can notice the way people shift their weight around other people and the way their eyes linger on that person, all this body language indicates which person they have for secret santa. Cool huh?" Another lie. I was getting good at this.

I made myself look guilty and I hesitantly glanced over my shoulder again "Can you keep this a secret?"

He nodded again and walked off silently, smiling at me. Aww, bless him. He totally bought it, just like Nudge, it was too easy. Of course I made it completely up and I lied about having Fang. It really was just too easy.

Phase one is complete. Suddenly I whipped round as I heard the bathroom door open just next to me. Angel came out looking at me slyly.

Before I could ask her what was up she said "You liar! First you lie to Nudge and now you lie to Gazzy. Why do it?"

I took a deep breath and then quietly explained "well, okay, yeah I admitt I lied – both times – I just wanted to confuse things a bit because Gazzy ruined it. And it was so eay... anyway I have a question for you; how did you know that I lied without your mind-reading powers?" I put my hands on my hips and smiled smugly down at her.

She lifted her eyebrow and said "you really think your lying skills are that good?!" my jaw dropped and she quickly added "how about we work together to confuse the others, but we'll have to tell each other who we have. Okay?"

I nodded and said quickly "you first"

When we were up in my room, I shut the door and Angel sat down.

"Okay" she begun " please don't be mad at me... I read your mind" her voice raised and sped up at my outraged face "..no wait..please....you only said that I couldn't read everyone's minds, so I didn't, I only read yours and ella's. Okay? And then I figured it out from there."

I sighed and dismissed her apologetic face "so who do you have? And no tricking, we're working together here, okay? Swear you won't trick me?"

Angel nodded. "cross my heart and hope to die. I have Ella and that's the truth. This is what I've worked out:

Okay, so I have Ella, Ella has Iggy, Iggy has Gazzy, Gazy has – duh –Nudge, Nudge has Fang, Fang has you and you have me. simple. I know.. I am Brilliant!" I smiled at her and slapped high fives.

"so who's next on the list to trick?" I asked.

"Nudge"

"Bring it on" I said complete with a little side-ways head bob, making Angel give me a look that meant she questioned my sanity.

**REVIEW. **please. _pretty_ please.


	5. Chapter 5

Fang 

Aha. I felt so smug and triumphant and I almost wanted to jump up and down and squeal "OMG" like nudge did. But that would be a tad uncool. Okay, very uncool.

But still, I wanted to just go up to Max and say haha, now I know who had who in the secret santa but that would ruin my plan.

I'd heard Max and Angel in Max's room talking quietly. I heard them tell each other who they each had and I'd heard Angel tell Max the whole thing. I'd heard her admit to using her mind-reading powers. Angel can be a little devil sometimes. But maybe a stupid devil because she'd got it all wrong. Well, not all wrong....that I know of... but she got who I had for secret santa wrong. WRONG WRONG WRONG. Because she didn't read my mind or Iggy's or Gazzy's. Of course she found out who Gazzy had pretty soon but then she jumped to conclusions about who Iggy and I had and got it wrong. I think. But what if she got other things wrong?

And what if she was bluffing to Max like Max had done to gazzy and Nudge? Ahh... it was all so confusing....

I guess I knew that Angel wasn't lying to Max and Max wasn't lying to Angel so I knew that that part of it was correct and I knew that Gazzy had Nudge so that was right aswell.

I now needed to confirm the others.

Just then Ella walked in. She looked behind her and then around the room, I was just about to ask her what on earth she was doing in my room but I realised she hadn't noticed me. How could she not have noticed me????

Oh. Right. Invisibility. We weren't supposed to used our skills but Angel had broken the rules, so I guessed I could aswell. Just this once.

I carried on watching her as she bent down and ruffled through my drawers. She picked up one of my t-shirts. She checked my label and then nodded to herself. Suddenly her head snapped up and she rushed out of my room, forgetting to close the drawer and leaving the t-shirt lying around. It stuck out in my very unnaturally tidy room and I thought to myself that Ella would probably be the world worst spy. It meant that Ella was checking my size t-shirt for something. It meant that she was probably buying me a t-shirt for a present. It meant that she definately had me for secret santa. I shook my head, like I said; worst 'spy' ever.

Right so that meant that I nearly knew everyone's. I just needed to check with Nudge. I walked into her room, hoping that a plan would magically appear in my head. I quickly scanned the room. there was no one in there, that's when I saw the diary on the table. I picked it up and sidled out of the room, the fluffy pink diary stuffed under my shirt. Okay, honestly I wasn't much better than Ella. I opened the diary and flicked through it. Ugh. It was all little girly stuff, about boys and how she wished she was like Ella and how she wished she was as beautiful as Max. And how she needed to wear a bra. Ugh. I didn't need to know that! _Really_ didn't need to know that!!!!! And then there was a page with a little diagram labelled secret santa. She had tried to work it out.

And I now knew who she had. Hehe. She had Iggy. Before I shut the diary something on another page caught my eyes. It was a colourful table non cute boys and extra hot boys as the headings. I scanned down the list and blushed when I saw that my name was under the 'extra hot guys' list. Girls. They were all so obsessed with cuteness in boys and giggling and girltalk. Well, apart from Max. She at least was sane.

**REVIEW. **please. _pretty_ please.


	6. Chapter 6

Iggy

I walked out of my bedroom door....and straight into Fang.

"sorry man" I said.

"s'ok" he replied.

I then turned to him, or where I thought he was sstanding and said "hey, um..... what does Max like?"

To my surprise, Fang burst out laughing. Between breaths he said "God, you're worse than Ella!"

I frowned. "what do you mean?"

He muttered something about "even worse spy" and then said louder "I'm shaking my head"

Well, I already knew that, although I was blind, I wasn't stupid I could feel the air shift and smell his shampoo! Duh!

Irritated, I replied "shaking your head to what? My first question or my second?"

"both. Look, I don't know what Max would like for christmas, but I could check her wish list to santa if you really want!!! "sorry man""

I tsked and he went "oh right, I just made quotation marks BTW"

"i know! I'm not stupid aswell as blind, "BTW" oh yeah and I just made quotoation marks at you!"

He was no help at all! And now I gave away who I had for secret santa – FOR NOTHING.

Fang 

Now I had just confirmed that I was right. I mean, I worked it out before hand because I had everyone's except Iggy's so that the person that every one else didn't have, he was sure to have. Powers of deduction. 

Anyway, I just needed to confirm it, I hadn't even needed to try. Hehe. But hwat really got me out of Iggy's questions was that I didn't know what Max wanted for xmas. I hadn't really asked her. we haven't really been talking much about.... us.... I mean I don't want to make her uncomfortable, especially now... when she seems so happy. I sighed. I just didn't know what to do with her....

Anyway. On a brighter note, we went to the shopping centre and I bought gazzy a lava lamp! I know it's a random present but I couldn't think of anything to get him. So I settled for something that he could put in his new room and it looked cool. So yeah. I was sorted and it only cost $22.99. we had a minimum and a maximum amnount of money that we were allowed to spend, so it was fiar. The minimum was $20 and the maximum was $25. So yeah I reckon my prezzie was perfect.

Max 

We all headed out to the shopping centre to buy our secret santa presents with pocket money Jeb and Mom had given us.

Once we reached it we all clambered out of and head towards the big glass doors.

"right guys let's split up and-

"search for clues?" fang muttered. I snorted and carried on "I'll head off in this direction and if any of you see each other then don't try and see what they are buying because it will ruin the surprise. All clear?"

"yep"

"yes Max"

"uhuh"

"yeah"

I looked at Fang, he hadn't answered.

"yes!" he said exasperatedly. I could see he didn't like being in the shopping centre much. Ah well.

Anyway I headed off in search of a toy store and I bought Angel a small stuffed rabbit and it was like celeste for it had white wings. It was kinda cute – I knew Angel would LOVE it.

I saw Nudge coming along and ducked and ran out of the store before she could see me, earning me some rather odd looks from a group of boys, who were actually not that bad looking.....

Gazzy 

I quite excited, I've never been totally alone before, I felt quite grown up.

_Focus on the task at hand..._

_Nudge!_

I needed to concentrate on getting Nudge the perfect present. But what to get her? clothes? Jewellry? Makeup? All three?

I decided on a bit of all three.

People think it's harder getting a present for someone who you don't you what they like, but the thing is Nudge likes so many things it's hard to choose!

I went into Claire's and bought some earings in the shape of giraffes. I know it was kind of random, but they were really cool. Then I went into Boots and I bought her nail polish, in pink, red and white and lipgloss and then I bought her a cheap, strappy top from H&M. It was turquoise and I couldn't help but notice that it would go very nicely with her skin colour. I'd spent $23.65 on her. I was hungry, it was time for me to get some chow.

And seeing as I was alone, it was going to be VERY unhealthy chow - the stuff I loved.

Nudge

Did I just see a streak of blonde hair?

_There._

I saw Max walking off into a store and decided to follow her. Woops. She'd seen me and now I was trying hard to stifle laughs at her ducking and running with bent legs out of the store. Silly old Max.

Anyway back to the task at hand.

I had just picked out a top for Iggy. It was perfect. Since I always teased him about him being ginger I'd bought him a t-shirt saying : SAVE THE GINGERS... . And then it had a picture of a baby orangutan. On the back it said "....and just so you know... I'm not ginger... I'm –I'm strawberry blonde!" which i could clearly picture Iggy saying. I would get Angel to send him a mental image of the t-shirt. It was expensive and I'll bet he'll never wear it but I can't wait to see the look on his face.

Angel 

I was a little annoyed that I couldn't go off by myself around the shopping centre but I guess I was only six. I was walking, holding hands with Max's mom. Jeb was walking next to us, trying to keep up. I didn't have to read his mind to know he wanted to hold my hand too, but I didn't take his. I still didn't really, totally, fully trust him again and it would take alot before I did. I would trust him as soon as Max would.

I'd already bought my present.

It was for Ella, it was a very pretty, white dress. It was in a sale. This is, as you know, uncommon for a sale to be just before christmas which is why the store was VERY crowded. And we all know just how much I love being crowded in, don't we? What can I say, Max and Fang's love for sarcasm has rubbed off on me. anyway, as soon as i saw that dress i know it was just perfect for Ella. It was a little over the maximum price but no one had to know that.... just six more places in the queue and I will be buying this dress! The most perfectest present ever.

Iggy 

Oh my god.

I was so going to die.

In two ways. Max was going to kill me. And I was going to kill myself I would be laughing so hard.

Let me explain, I bought Max a Calvin Klein bra and matching knickers set. Yes, I did just say that. I bought Max underwear, and it was pink and spotty.

I could hardly wait until christmas morning.

**REVIEW. **please. _pretty_ please.


	7. Chapter 7

Max 

17 days passed full of frantically wrapping presents and sneaking around trying to work out who had who for secret santa. Of course I wasn't and neither was Angel as we had it all sorted out. We 'd decorated the chirstmas tree today and as son as us kids had finished I saw Mom sneaking back into the front room and completely rearranging all of the ballballs. She was such a perfectionist. we had dinner and then it was 12.00 and Mom said that we really, really needed to get to bed otherwise we ould be too tired to enjoy christmas.

"and I now you're gonna be way excited, but don't open your stockings until 8.30. okay? I want us all to do it together" Mom called out to us.

All the boys went into their rooms and all thr girls went into their rooms and we each hung up our pillowcases on the edge of our beds and then we all lay down to go to sleep.

And we all fell asleep as soon as our heads touched the pillows.

Not.

I could hear Gazzy and Iggy talking for ages and ages until Fang told them to shutup and then I heard Fang laughing about something and then Iggy said something which I didn't hear but I heard my name.

I knew that fang was my secret santa so he could have been talking about what he's got me. ah, it was just so annoying....and NUDGE WOULD NOT SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't really remember much of that night – I know I threw a pillow at Nudge and then drifted in and out of sleep.

Fang

I could hardly wait until tomorrow. Everyone was going to be so confused. And it was all down to me. I'm so proud of myself. Max is going to be outraged that I managed to fool her. hehe..... I can hardly wait.

**please please _REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase. :)**

**i don't care if you think it's crap - just please review. **


End file.
